


Sombras negras, sombras blancas

by al_dena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angustía, M/M, ángeles y demonios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_dena/pseuds/al_dena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras Sherlock lucha por elegir un lado u otro de la ecuación que es la vida, en torno a él hay sombras negras y sombras blancas, unas reflejo de las otras, opuestos de una misma moneda, que se enfrentan una y otra vez para hacerle caer, en un caso, o ser libre en el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombras negras, sombras blancas

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Sherlock en la versión realizada por la BBC, ni la creada originalmente por ACD, me pertenecen, así como ninguno de sus personajes.   
> Resumen: Mientras Sherlock lucha por elegir un lado u otro de la ecuación que es la vida, en torno a él hay sombras negras y sombras blancas, unas reflejo de las otras, opuestos de una misma moneda, que se enfrentan una y otra vez para hacerle caer, en un caso, o ser libre en el otro. UA, sobrenatural.  
>  publicado en FF.net también.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOMBRAS NEGRAS, SOMBRAS BLANCAS

 

Son viejos enemigos, combatientes de mil batallas en el tiempo y en el espacio, pero también son algo más, hay un lazo que les une más allá que cualquier etiqueta humana. Los encuentros entre ellos son escasos, tratan de evitarse, de no reconocer la presencia del otro en un mismo lugar y momento si son capaces de evitarlo. Son oscuridad y luz, pero al mismo tiempo, comparten la misma sed por la destrucción y la sangre, sin embargo, la diferencia última se encuentra en que uno busca el resurgimiento a través de la quema, y el otro simplemente las cenizas del fin. Siempre enfrentados en opuestas gamas de color, blanco y negro, muerte y vida, pero teniendo que vivir en los tonos grises por toda la eternidad, ejecutores de los planes que rigen al universo y a la humanidad. Enemigos jurados, pero a la vez hermanos que se complementan entre sí, opuesta imagen de una misma realidad que comparten, amantes supervivientes de una época pasada. Unidos por un lazo incluso ajeno a sus iguales, incapaces de explicarlo o romperlo, ni nunca lo han deseado. Hijos perdidos de una antigua raza extinta en las brumas del tiempo, que sobreviven eternas vidas mientras juegan con las efímeras de los humanos que les rodean, inconscientes de ello. Reciben muchos nombres pero hace milenios que se olvidaron del verdadero, y no desean recordarlo, personajes de leyenda y de pesadilla en la memoria de los hombres. Podrían ser simplemente ángeles y demonios, protectores uno, destructores los otros, pero que comparten un mismo nombre: muerte.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche era muy fría, pero el hombre apoyado en el puente sobre el Támesis no sentía la mordedura del clima, nunca lo ha hecho. Se pregunta con indolencia, una vez más, mientras acaricia la barandilla con una de sus manos, cómo sería tener sentimientos, que sus manos al tocar pudiesen captar la suavidad o aspereza de las cosas, en lugar de simplemente su volumen, que al oler una flor pudiese disfrutar de su aroma, ya que solo es capaz de sentir la guerra, las batallas correr por sus venas. En el fondo del hielo que encierra su corazón siente envidia por la capacidad de sentir de los hombres, irónicamente sin darse cuenta que al menos un sentimiento posee en él. La llegada de otra presencia no provoca reconocimiento visible por su parte, al fin al cabo la esperaba, ya que es la hora de iniciar un nuevo juego, una nueva guerra, cuya derrota o victoria puede ser la causa de un bien o un mal, o simplemente de deslizarse en las corrientes de la historia sin repercusión alguna. Es en esos momentos previos al combate, donde ponen las condiciones, cuando se permiten ver el uno al otro, en una frágil tregua.

 

Siente recorrer su mejilla por los dedos de su opuesto, así como llega su aliento a su boca mientras toma posesión de ella en un beso feroz, que le provoca una pequeña herida cuya sangre es recogida ávidamente por la lengua de su agresor, que busca absorber la esencia total de su ser, dominarlo totalmente. Así como él desconoce lo que son los sentimientos, su reflejo es consciente de ellos, y le gusta provocarlos y disfrutar de sus consecuencias, sobre todos los que traen consigo sufrimiento y la propia satisfacción de sus sentidos y deseos. Los humanos son sus cobayas favoritas: avaricia, ira, envidia, lujuria, ver como se retuercen y piden clemencia ante él, le provoca ataques de euforia salvaje. Mientras sus manos se deslizan por su cuerpo y su boca sigue poseyendo la suya, recuerda que la lujuria más negra y la obsesión más profunda es la que tiene reservada para él, siempre tratando de hacerle suyo, subyugarle, como si el dominio de su cuerpo le fuese a dar la victoria definitiva en la guerra que combaten. Como siempre le deja hacer, como si esas caricias le fuesen a encender el hielo que tiene en el corazón. Los dientes le desgarran la suave piel del cuello y siente como la sangre se desliza por él, mientras su reflejo lentamente la degusta, extasiado ante su sabor.

 

Uno enfrente del otro, miden sus miradas en un duelo silencioso, hielo perpetuo contra oscuridad eterna, azul contra negro. El ángel se sienta sobre las barandillas del puente, como si fuera a echar a volar en cualquier momento y alejarse en una caída libre sin fin, mientras el demonio le mira todavía con deseo, pero manteniendo ahora la distancia, deseando la posesión de su reflejo, pero sabiendo la futilidad de su ambición en esos momentos. Prefiere en cambio iniciar la conversación pospuesta.

 

-Un alma nueva que debe elegir su lugar y que todo parece indicar que va a ser decisiva en el futuro, ¿mantenemos las mismas reglas?

 

-Siempre hermano. ¿O tienes otra idea? – El ángel se burla, sabiendo que su reverso busca algo, lo ve en sus ojos, y en la avidez, con la que se pasa la lengua sobre los labios.

 

-Es solo un niño todavía, sería muy fácil hacerle caer para mi, ya que se encuentra solo y le falta una familia que le cuide como debería y ya está más de mi lado que del tuyo en estos momentos

 

-Entonces mejor para ti, ¿no crees?

 

-¿Nunca te aburres de hacer siempre lo mismo? ¿de las mismas reglas, una y otra vez?

 

-¿Debería? – El ángel alzó una ceja, como sorprendido ante esas absurdas ideas, pero su reflejo vio el interés escondido en sus ojos, él también se aburría, si era capaz de jugar bien las cartas, podría conseguir más que una simple batalla.

 

-Seamos piezas en nuestro juego, participemos directamente en él, en vez que los cachos de carne sean los únicos que se diviertan. Te daría un plazo de treinta años, para que el niño crezca y sea consciente de su elección, y mientras puedas tratar de cambiar mi ventaja.

 

-¿Y qué pedirás a cambio de darme una opción así? Sabes qué ahora mismo la victoria es tuya, y no eres quién ceda algo así sin buscar algo que desee más aún que lo que ya tiene ganado.

 

-Te doy esos treinta años, pero si pierdes finalmente quiero que pases los siguientes trescientos a mi lado.

 

-Podría simplemente respetar las reglas y no correr el riesgo de perder más que una batalla.

 

-¿No sientes deseos de poder hacer algo nuevo? No digas que no, lo veo en tus ojos, y lo siento en mis huesos, esa misma necesidad de hacer algo distinto, de cambiar las reglas, de vivir... Trescientos años a mi lado no es un riesgo demasiado alto para librarnos del aburrimiento, para que puedas sentir la adrenalina…

 

-Juguemos entonces con tus nuevas reglas, hermano. - Los ojos azules parecían casi negros mientras daba su asentimiento, el demonio se sorprendió por su rápido asentimiento, casi se sintió engañado, como si el ángel hubiera estado esperando esa oportunidad, los dos se miraron fijamente mientras una corriente de comunicación silenciosa pasaba cerrando su acuerdo.

 

El demonio no sé sorprendió por el salto del ángel en caída libre hacia las oscuras aguas del Támesis, sabía que le encantaba sentir la emoción del peligro en todo momento, incluso en los más insignificantes; él, en cambio prefirió diluirse en sombras, mientras todavía paladeaba el gusto de su ancestral enemigo en la boca, pensando con anticipación lujuriosa en el final del juego, le gustaba ganar, pero era en el principio y en el fin cuando podía obtener satisfacción a sus deseos en el cuerpo de su contrario a través de gestos robados y exigidos, y esta vez el premio era algo demasiado jugoso como para perder de cualquier manera.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock siempre vio las sombras, desde que tenía uso de razón las recordaba a su lado, intermitentes, unas eras blancas y otras negras. Las primeras, no daban calor, ni confortaban, simplemente parecían guardarlo en un silencio helado en un principio. Pero pronto descubrió que el frío que las rodeaba era un reflejo de una tristeza y una perdida eterna, que lloraba sin lágrimas una desesperación sin fin. Era como un reflejo de su alma, cuando veía como le faltaba el calor que otras familias tenían y que la suya carecía, y muchas veces deseo poder saber cómo reconfortarlas y poder compartir el calor de sentirse amados. Las sombras negras si tenían sentimientos, pero no eran buenos, le hacían abrigar repulsa ante las vibraciones de satisfacción que transmitían ante el sufrimiento y el dolor de las personas que le rodeaban. En ocasiones, cuando se sentía lleno de pena y soledad, pensaba que estaban más cerca de la esencia de su verdadero ser y que la felicidad ante la desgracia ajena era un reflejo de la suya propia que no se atrevía a reconocer como propia, pero al ver la pena de las sombras blancas por acciones que sabía no eran buenas, trataba de ser mejor, de no caer en esa negrura. Algo que siempre había notado era que las distintas sombras nunca se encontraban, es como si bailasen en torno a él un baile de difícil coreografía. Pero era consciente, con miedo, de como las negras siempre parecían estirar más su tiempo, deseando romper los límites y tragarse a las blancas, cuando eso sucedía Sherlock deseaba esconderse mientras rogaba para que estas no sucumbiesen ante el acoso, suspiraba cuando las veía resurgir ajenas al ataque anterior.

 

La infancia de Sherlock pasó, sin embargo, entre una monotonía gris, alterada solo hacia lo negro por las burlas de sus compañeros de escuela, pronto su mecanismo de defensa ante sus ataques fue romper en pedazos toda la información de sus tristes vidas y hacer que se enfrentasen a su decadencia y manifiesta inferioridad ante él y su mente. Las sombras negras son felices cuando ve las lágrimas en los rostros infantiles, Sherlock nota como se nutren del dolor que causa, las blancas parecen indiferentes, parecen aceptar que debe defenderse de los ataques, pero el niño se siente triste, porque nota el desprecio y la pena por la forma elegida.

 

Tiene ocho años cuando por primera vez debe tomar una decisión consciente de sus actos. El objeto a debate es un pobre cachorro medio muerto, que ha encontrado al lado de un seto del jardín de su casa, es como si la fortuna le hubiese puesto un espécimen de laboratorio tan a mano para que pueda experimentar con él mientras todavía respira. Las sombras negras le dicen que lo coja, que le inyecte y lo rompa, que su dolor será la fuente de mayor conocimiento y poder en su vida, que es un simple saco de huesos y pulgas que nadie echará de menos si desaparece de esta vida. El niño apoya su mano en la cabecita del animal mientras piensa en todas las maravillosas cosas que podrá obtener de este ejemplar, mientras le llega a su palma el calor de esa pequeña vida. Entonces, por primera vez, ve como las sombras blancas aparecen al mismo tiempo que las negras, ellas no tratan de convencer, manipular ni argumentar, solo miran con aire triste a Sherlock, como si fuera una decisión que podría cambiar su mundo y que esperan que tome la correcta. Su mente recorre todas las premisas, hipótesis posibles que están pasando en esos momentos y se da cuenta con horror, en una realización que le sobrecoge, que quiere dañar a un ser vivo, y que eso no es algo bueno. Y descubre al mirar por primera vez a los ojos del cachorro vida, dulzura y algo que no sabe ponerle nombre que le llena el corazón. No es consciente de la sonrisa que empieza a dibujarse en su cara, al pensar en mantenerlo y cuidarlo, muy pocas veces en su corta vida, ha sonreído con tanta esperanza. No se da cuenta tampoco de cómo las sombras negras abandonan con un aleteo de ira la escena, mientras que sus contrarias parecen haber perdido algo de su tristeza y hielo al verle sonreír. Nunca se dio cuenta que al levantar al perrito en sus brazos, y permitir que le lamiese el rostro con devoción ante una muestra de bondad, mientras imaginaba un buen nombre para él, que había tomado el camino que le evitaría convertirse en un psicópata que disfrutase con el sufrimiento de seres indefensos.

 

Doce años de edad fue también un hito importante por varios motivos: el primero, su hermano dejó la casa para ir a estudiar a la Universidad, sintió pena y traición, porque Mycroft era, aparte de las sombras, el único ser capaz de comprender las complejidades de su mente y darle salida al caudal que parecía dominarle en ocasiones. Nunca sería ya nada igual entre ambos hermanos. El segundo motivo, fue la muerte de Carl Powers, nadie parecía ver que se trataba de un asesinato más que él. Al ir profundizando poco a poco en el caso, sintió admiración por quién lo había cometido, la perfección de sus actos para que pareciese un accidente y que nadie le siguiese la pista. Su mente empezó a procesar posibles escenarios de crímenes para cometer, que superasen en genialidad a éste, pero la inercia y torpeza de la policía no le motivaban lo suficiente, no eran rival para su intelecto superior, demasiado apegados a las normas, la integridad, la ley y la moral para poder enfrentarse a él, con cierto grado de igualdad. En cambio, fue al leer las noticias de sucesos, donde su mente encontró por fin un bálsamo para calmarse, buscar líneas, estrategias, planes, antecedentes y hechos realizados por los criminales y desenmascararlos, encontrar las soluciones que nadie más podía ver. Pero los mayores eran estúpidos, incapaces de ver su capacidad deductiva y apreciarla, así como reconocer su valía en el campo de la deducción. Sólo tenía que esperar a crecer y les demostraría como él nunca se equivocaba. Las lágrimas de una familia y una madre rota sobre la tumba de su hijo fueron imágenes archivadas como irrelevantes, pero aún conservadas en una sala oscura para recordar que hay acciones realizadas por los hombres que conllevan el sufrimiento a otras personas. El tercer motivo, estaba relacionado con el segundo estrechamente, fue la desaparición de las sombras. Las negras se fueron en una explosión de ira ante la decisión de guardar los recuerdos de la familia Powers, sintió como su respiración se hacía más superficial y dificultosa, hasta casi llegar al ahogamiento, fue el leve toque de las sombras blancas lo que le impidió caer, desaparecieron a su vez con una leve promesa de verse de nuevo, de esperanza en el futuro. Sherlock sonrió, había notado algo parecido a la ternura en ese toque, así como el calor.

 

Los años de la adolescencia pasaron en una línea de tiempo borrosa, clases, vacaciones, tutores en el verano, la presencia cada vez menor de su padre en la casa mientras vivía en Londres, que en si mismo agradecía, por no verse sujeto a su estricta persona, nunca satisfecho en su familia; su madre que languidecía ante el fracaso de su matrimonio y Mycroft demasiado ocupado primero en sus estudios y después en un nuevo trabajo en el gobierno inglés, aunque era el único que trataba de tener algún momento para el menor de los Holmes. Esos breves instantes no evitaba que se sintiese alienado, de su familia y de su entorno, carecía de amigos, primero por su carácter terco y soberbio y segundo por sus capacidades intelectuales que hacía que la gente de su edad no le comprendiese y le evitase, así como por su negativa a ser menos que sincero y exponer todo lo que veía de las personas, fuese correcto o no. Su única compañía era su fiel compañero perruno Churchill, que no dejaba de mirarle asombrado ante sus deducciones y el resultado de sus experimentos, era la fuerza de su amor incondicional lo que le hacía sonreír y seguir adelante. Se catálogo a sí mismo como un sociópata de alto funcionamiento intelectual, sin conexiones emocionales con el resto de la humanidad y simplemente tratando de sobrevivir a la soledad que le inundaba sin ser consciente de ella. A veces extraña a las sombras, más cuando Churchill muere y se encuentro totalmente solo.

 

La universidad se convierte en una caída libre hacia el infierno, todas sus frustraciones, los deseos muertos antes de haberse realizado le alcanzan y es a través de las drogas donde encuentra una salida a ese páramo emocional donde se encuentra, un modo de silenciar su mente hiperactiva, atrás quedan sus sueños de ser el único detective consultor del mundo, de romper los misterios cerrados al resto de las mentes inferiores que le rodean, de marcar la diferencia. Nada parece detener su viaje a las profundidades ni su padre, aterrado ante el escándalo de tener un hijo drogadicto, ni los débiles alegatos de su madre, hundida en sus propias brumas de antidepresivos, es más, parecen que le impulsan para irse hundiendo con mayor fuerza. Solo su hermano lucha una y otra vez para sacarle del infierno en el que vive, y una y otra vez vuelve a caer en él. Clínicas, pisos cerrados, callejones inmundos, almacenes vacíos de humanidad, en eso se convierte su vida, hasta que se encuentra ante un cordón policial, y ve la admiración en los ojos del inspector que lleva la investigación cuando enumera sus conclusiones, pero también su pena ante su decadencia tanto física como mental. Se ve sorprendido, cuando antes de irse, de alejarse otra vez a las cloacas donde ahora reside, le coge del brazo y le dice que si un día está limpio, siempre puede darle algún caso donde les pueda ayudar. Es una oferta desinteresada, pero honesta, y Sherlock recuerda sus viejos sueños de gloria, y se ve tentado, pero es la bondad de ese desconocido ante la podredumbre en que se ha convertido, cuando siente estremecerse su corazón, algo que no sentía desde hacía muchos años. Recorre en esa larga noche una de las calles del cementerio de Highgate, y se siente atraído por la solitaria imagen de ángel que emerge entre los árboles, permanece horas sentado a sus pies, la calma parece llenar su corazón y darle fuerzas mientras decide luchar y salir de la oscuridad, toda la fuerza que le inunda será necesaria para la lucha que le espera en adelante. Amanece mientras abandona ese lugar que se ha convertido en un santuario y que siempre mantendrá en su corazón, pero al que nunca volverá para no mancillarlo. Es inconsciente en su retirada de las figuras que se enfrentan detrás de él, una blanca y otra negra, solo siente caer sobre sus hombros una pluma blanca que recoge y acaricia mientras la guarda en el bolsillo, como un talismán. La única prueba tangible de la batalla que ha librado y que guardará como un símbolo.

 

-Estaba cerca, hermano, muy cerca, y entonces hubiera sido mío y tú con él. – Susurra el demonio mientras acaricia la mejilla de su reflejo, se sorprende cuando él le devuelve el gesto y se ríe, hacía siglos que no oía ese sonido celestial, y su corazón lujurioso se estremece.

 

-Todavía queda mucho juego, vive demasiado en los grises para saber cuál será su elección final, puede ser cualquiera.

 

-Es la hora de subir las apuestas entonces. – Se sorprende al sentir el suave aleteo del otro sobre sus labios y el suave aroma que desprende, le recuerda la arena del desierto en el amanecer. Cierra los ojos, tratando de memorizar la acción, el sabor, algo que ha sido ajeno al otro desde más allá de la eternidad. No se sorprende al volver a abrirlos el encontrarse solo, y durante una milésima de segundo, incluso se resigna a perder si eso mantiene esa pequeña llama de calor en el corazón helado del que ha partido.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mycroft se sorprende, duda ante el cambio de actitud de su hermano, y teme que sea, o bien, algo temporal, o bien, un juego demente del pequeño Holmes, para romperle y quemar en cachos su alma y su corazón, más aún de lo que ha hecho estos años pasados. Pero ve como avanza, como lucha día a día, volviendo a recomponer los pedazos en que se ha convertido su vida, en algo imperfecto ante el brillo que lucía antes, pero que le llena de esperanzas de volver a recuperar el niño que siempre le llenó el corazón. Y teme cada día que vuelva a caer, y por eso le protege y vela con él, con un celo que puede llegar a la obsesión, pero no quiere volver a perder, a fracasar en su cuidado.

 

Esa nueva etapa de su vida Sherlock la inicia con la energía que le dio un frío ángel de mármol en un cementerio solitario, pero que le permite sortear todos los obstáculos con los que se enfrenta, las recaídas, la abstinencia y cuando ya está libre de las cadenas de las drogas, con la incomprensión de la gente que le rodea, que de nuevo sólo vuelven a ver el monstruo que presenta al exterior. Pero está vez tiene a gente a su alrededor que le muestran que no está solo: Lestrade, que con su actitud le deja espacio suficiente para desentrañar los rompecabezas que son para él los casos, pero que cuando sobrepasa los límites, siempre le hace volver al mundo, a veces, lo siente más como la figura paternal que nunca fue su verdadero padre de sangre. Molly, que con su amor desinteresado, le demuestra que es capaz de provocar sentimientos que no sean repulsa y desdén. La señora Hudson que le impulsa más devoción y cuidado que la madre que lo engendró, y que le ofrece un nuevo hogar si consigue un compañero para compartir. La vida avanza, vuelve a tener color y velocidad, nuevos retos que afrontar y superar, Sherlock se siente vivo, como nunca antes, y por primera vez, en muchos años, no extraña las sombras que le acompañaron en su niñez.

 

Y de golpe llega una nueva corriente de fuerza, y el catalizador es el Doctor John H. Watson, ex capitán del ejército de Su Majestad. La vida cobras aún más velocidad, y se llena de adrenalina, de mayores misterios y asesinatos, y Sherlock conoce o presiente lo que de verdad significa la amistad, su corazón se llena de calor al pensar en que ese hombre, ese soldado lleno de honor, lealtad y moral sea capaz de disparar una pistola y acabar con una vida, porque cree que Sherlock Holmes merece vivir más que el otro. Pero también se le llena el corazón de melancolía, porque a pesar de toda su amabilidad, de toda la inocencia que parece transmitir a través de sus ojos azules, de esa calma y ese aire ordinario que otorga paz a quienes le rodean, puede ver la tristeza que impera en el corazón del soldado, la soledad que le compone y el hielo que se esconde tras la tibieza que emana de él. Pero Sherlock, no sería Sherlock, si permitiese que su corazón cegase su razón, y ve lo que nadie ve, la letalidad que se esconde detrás de los mullidos jerséis de lana, el alma del guerrero que sacrificará todo por la causa que consideré justa, a fuego y sangre, quemando imperios si es necesario. Y de nuevo el frío, pero cada vez parece menos intenso, como el calor de la amistad de Sherlock, de Lestrade, de la señora Hudson lo esté desterrando, poco a poco.

 

Y con el catalizador que es Watson llega también Moriarty, un lado oscuro, una fuerza de destrucción, que siempre ha estado presente en su vida, desde que tenía doce años y Carl Powers murió en una piscina. El primer crimen del irlandés fue una balanza donde se inclinaron las propias opciones de Sherlock, y en extremis, se da cuenta ahora, el detective eligió el bando contrario. Y de nuevo tiene que hacer una elección en esa piscina, su cerebro sobre el hombre que ha abierto el camino de su corazón y cuando aprieta el gatillo, ve la ira de Moriarty, primigenia, y el corazón se le hiela, ya que es la misma que la de las sombras negras cada vez que perdían, pero ese pensamiento se pierde en la tormenta de fuego y escombros siguiente.

 

En los meses siguientes no puede evitar llevar siempre consigo, allá donde vaya, una pluma blanca, su roce suave entre los dedos que la acarician le da fuerzas, como si estableciera un lazo entre el ángel de piedra que le acogió una noche dándole fuerzas y el presente, la lucha contra Moriarty, el descifrar sus planes le está drenando poco a poco, pero sabe que debe resistir, encontrar la falla en el otro hombre, sino quiere perder todo lo que ha logrado. Mientras observa a su compañero de piso, de aventuras y amigo enfrente de él le llega una epifanía de repente, no es Sherlock el reverso de la moneda de Moriarty, sino John, el confiable, el tranquilo, el siempre moralmente justo John. Y ve las relaciones entre los opuestos, mientras uno es todo vibrante, lleno de energía y fuegos de artificios que ocultan sus bajas pasiones y la oscuridad de un alma tortuosa y demente, el otro es apacible, lleno de integridad y de una fuerte moral, que entiende lo que es justicia y que acciones son buenas y cuáles son malas. Pero también donde Moriarty es fuego, John sólo es hielo, pero a pesar de eso, Sherlock ve ahora que debajo de esa capa hay un corazón que vibra, lleno de luz y fuerza, y se maravilla porque ellos dos son como las manifestaciones vivas de las sombras que siempre le habían acompañado de niño. Vuelve a coger el violín en sus brazos y se gira para mirar por la ventana mientras su mente viaja en las notas... y se vuelve a olvidar de las sombras, hace tiempo consideradas productos inconscientes de su mente para poder tomar decisiones morales.

 

Y sigue avanzando el tiempo, pasando treinta años desde que dos seres eternos hicieron un pacto, y Sherlock se encuentra en su cumplimiento en el tejado de St. Bart, volviendo a tener que elegir entre una opción de un lado y otro, su vida o la de aquellos que se la han llenado de sentimientos, su obra o la seguridad de aquellos que han sido su luz. Desconoce cuántas vidas, cuanto coste de acciones se verán afectadas por su decisión final, postergada hasta ese momento final, por la que se han movido tantas piezas y sacrificado más número aún. Y se da cuenta, mientras sube a la repisa, que tomó su decisión al permitir vivir a un cachorro, cuando sintió pena por una familia destrozada y prefirió resolver a perpetrar, cuando surgió de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido por voluntad propia y pudo volar de nuevo como un ave fénix sobre sus cenizas. Y salto hacia el suelo… y en ese momento fue como si fuese capaz de ver por primera vez en su totalidad al amigo amado que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, vio su belleza inhumana y eterna, las suaves alas blancas que surgían desde su espalda y agitaban el aire llenándolo de vida, y vio como el hielo que siempre había constreñido su corazón se rompía, mientras veía su sacrificio. Y se dio cuenta que era cierto que siempre había estado del lado de los ángeles, porque uno siempre había creído en él.

 

Lucho y lucho, para poder volver al lado de los suyos, para abrazar a la señora Hudson y decirle que la amaba como una madre, para agradecerle a Lestrade el que le hubiese mostrado otro camino para poder salir del infierno, para decirle a su hermano cuanto le quería y que siempre le estaría agradecido por haber estado a su lado, incluso cuando le apartaba. Para volver al lado de su mejor amigo, que siempre le había protegido de la oscuridad de su alma, aún siendo una sombra.

 

Y volvió y siguió adelante con su vida, realizando las acciones que estaba predestinado a hacer, siendo un protector, un buscador de la luz, pero siempre al lado de las personas que eran su familia, y si detenía su mirada más en una de ellas, nadie le juzgaba, porque sabían cuanto calor había aportado a un corazón sediento. Y pasaron los años en una línea continua, mientras iban llegando las pérdidas que conlleva el paso del tiempo, primero la señora Hudson, después la pobre Molly en un accidente de coche, finalmente también Mycroft y Lestrade, hasta que en el retiro de Sussex solo quedaban dos viejos amigos tomando una taza de té frente al fuego de la chimenea. El antaño moreno y ahora encanecido Sherlock miro al doctor, que a pesar de los años, seguía teniendo esa mirada de eterna juventud en sus ojos y habló con voz pausada, pero que mostraba una seguridad absoluta en sus palabras, mientras apoyaba la taza en la mesita de al lado de su sillón:

 

-Ha llegado mi momento.

 

-Eso parece, querido amigo. – El otro hombre no pudo esconder la tristeza en el tono de su voz, ante la pérdida que iba a sufrir.

 

-Cuando volví siempre temí el momento que te marcharás, supuse que sería a través de un accidente o una rápida muerte, que me dejarías solo. – Sherlock habló mientras acariciaba la mano de su mejor amigo, en un momento final, en que únicamente la verdad más absoluta podía ser dicha, tras años de mudo conocimiento.

 

-No me pareció justo después de todos los sacrificios que habías tenido que hacer, todo el daño que recibiste desde que eras un niño en tu vida, incluso de las personas que debían haberte amado sin condiciones. – Sherlock no se sorprendió al ver como el otro anciano rejuvenecía ante sus ojos y volvía a ser el hombre que había conocido hace tantos años atrás, pero ya no oculto tras una máscara de humanidad, sino en toda su belleza sobrehumana, sintió como su corazón cantaba ante esa imagen inmortal. – Y eras mi amigo, el único que he tenido desde hace más tiempo del que puedo recordar, y solo por eso, nunca te podría abandonar. Te debía también el recordar lo que es sentir el calor, la amistad, el amor.

 

\- Siempre fuiste, mi querido John, las sombras blancas, las que no imponían ni manipulaban, sino las que simplemente esperaban lo mejor de mi…- el detective no notó como su voz empezaba a fallar, hasta al final detenerse, mientras su corazón daba el último latido su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y avanzaba a un lugar siempre lleno de luz, sintió en ella la dulce caricia de unas plumas que le empujaban hacía allí, con una promesa de amor y de eterno recuerdo.

 

-No era demasiado difícil esperar lo mejor de un ser tan increíble como tú, mi querido Sherlock. – las palabras le llegaron en un suspiro final, llenándole de felicidad.

 

Y el ángel abandonó la casa de campo, con un corazón que lloraba por la pérdida de su amado amigo, porque en esos años, a su lado, había aprendido a sentir algo más que la emoción de la batalla.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

La presencia oscura se sobresalto al sentir la llegada de su opuesto, le sorprende porque es un momento de quietud, de paz, en los que suelen evitarse. Fija sus ojos oscuros en los azules y sonrió mientras veía que el hielo había desaparecido, y se reunieron en un todo, blanco y negro, oscuridad y luz, que reflejaba la totalidad del universo de la que ellos forman parte.


End file.
